


Happy's Innocent Girl

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Reader, Happy Lowman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Happy's Innocent Girl

Reader’s POV

“Hey, Y/N!” Juice came over to me with a bright smile on his face. “What are your plans tonight?”

“Well, I was planning to finish this car then head home and shower before going to binge Game Of Thrones.” I moved out from under the hood and fixed my TM coveralls.

“Normally I would ask if I could join but… I would love it if my new bestie came to the club party tonight.” Juice said.

“Club party?” I asked. I had only been working at TM for a few months but Juice and I bonded over nerdy things. “What’s that?”

“Well when the club wants to celebrate or just let loose, we throw a huge party. This one will be even bigger because we’re inviting a few other charters.” Juice told me.

“I don’t know, I don’t really know the other guys that well. Will they be okay with me coming?” I asked.

“Of course! Come on, you have to get to know them at some point and the club party is perfect for that.” Juice pointed out and I sighed.

“Fine… I guess I can binge tomorrow since I don’t have to work.” I said.

“Great!” Juice smiled even brighter and I felt like I was looking into the sun.

“This party had better be fun or I’m going to make you play Super Mario with me again.” I threatened.

“But you cheat!” Juice whined.

“I don’t cheat! I’m just better than you.” I smirked before taking a drink of my water.

“Whatever… fine. You’ll have fun but I need you to promise me something.” Juice said and I raised an eyebrow.

“What?” I asked, suddenly unsure.

“You have to wear something sexy, no coveralls or big ass sweaters, got it?” Juice said seriously.

“What’s wrong with my sweaters?” I pouted.

“Well for one, they’re all fandom-themed and two, they’re like 3 sizes too big for you,” Juice said. 

“I’m a bigger girl, I like my clothes to be roomy.” I scoffed at him.

“Baby, you got some nice curves. Have some fun and show them off for once.” Juice winked.

“Why do I need to?” I asked.

“Because it’s a club party, all the girls will be dressed up and all the guys will be in kuttes.” Juice chuckled.

“Juice, I’m barely coming. So… I’m going to wear whatever I want, okay?” I patted his cheek before going back to the car I had been working on. I heard Juice grumble before walking away and I giggled as he did. After another half an hour of trying to figure out what was wrong with this damn car, I sighed and stretched after moving out from under the hood.

“Need any help?” A raspy voice asked from behind me and I jumped slightly before turning around to face Happy. He was the quietest Son by far but he had this… intense presence. Even when he wasn’t saying anything, you could still feel him there.

“Um… yeah, that’d be great,” I said, brushing the hair that had escaped out of my ponytail out of my face. Happy moved under the hood and I watched as he looked over everything.

“Pass me the wrench,” He held out his hand and I placed the wrench in his palm. Pulling my hand away quickly when my fingers accidentally brushed his skin. I looked away trying not to blush, besides the fact that he was insanely hot, I didn’t know why I was attracted to him. I had hardly said 5 words to him, instantly becoming shy and tongue-tied around him.

Happy used the wrench before getting underneath the car. I waited as Happy looked at the underside of the car. I lost focus on what he was doing though as my eyes started trailing over what I could see of him which was only the lower half of him but damn was it a good view.

“Fuck!” I jumped slightly as Happy growled. He pushed himself out from underneath the car to show that some oil was spilled onto his face and coveralls. Happy grumbled before unzipping his coveralls and lifting up his tank top underneath to wipe the oil from his face. Every rational thought flew out of my head and I even forgot how to breathe as he did so. I took in a shaky breath and turned away as I felt my cheeks heat up. I attempted to get myself under control while Happy was busy wiping his face clean. “You fixed the original problem it looks like but the oil leaking was causing the rest of the issue. I can finish it since I’m already covered in it if you’re okay with it?”

“Sure! Yes… thank you.” I cleared my throat before looking back at him.

“Okay, you can head home if you want to get ready? Juice said you’re coming to the party tonight, right?” Happy smiled slightly at me.

“Yes, I am,” I said slightly surprised by the fact that he knew I was going.

“I’ll see you later then.” Happy nodded before going back to working on the car. I stopped by the office to give Gemma the paperwork and tell her what was going on before I left for the day. I had just stepped out of the shower when someone started banging on my door. I sighed and slipped on my huge fluffy blue robe before going to answer the door.

“Dude… even at home you still wear stuff three times your size.” Juice huffed after taking one look at me.

“Well, I was fucking naked till you started banging on my door.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “Would you like me to remove my robe?”

“Yeah, go to your room, remove your robe, put on sexy black lingerie, and then put this on.” Juice passed me an outfit bag. I raised an eyebrow at him before taking the bag.

“What… what’s this?” I asked.

“This is your outfit of the night,” Juice told me.

“What the fuck? Why are you trying to be my fairy godmother?” I asked.

“Bitch please, I’m more like the scary godbrother,” Juice said puffing up his chest.

“Did you really pick out clothes for me? How the hell did you know my size?” I asked.

“Nah, I had a sales associate who appeared to be about the size you would actually wear do it,” Juice said.

“Why… okay whatever you want, girlfriend.” I finally gave in.

“Fuck you, dude.” Juice scoffed.

“Fuck you too,” I smirked and blew him a kiss. “I guess you might as well come in and make yourself comfy while I get dressed.” I stepped out of the way to let him in before shutting the door behind him. This was very weird, Juice had never been this hell-bent on me going to a club party before.

Happy’s POV

“Hap, you ever going to man up and ask her out?” Tig asked as he came over to the bench. Sitting down and passing me a cigarette as we both leaned back against the picnic table.

“Who?” I asked.

“The new girl.” Tig gestured to you and I looked at him before letting my eyes drift over to you.

“Not my type…” I grunted while taking another hit, my eyes not leaving you.

“Maybe not but you’ve been staring at her since she’s shown up and you’ve been talking to her. In full ass fucking sentences.” Tig chuckled and looked over at you too.

“Well, as you guys said she’s too fucking innocent for me,” I said. “She’s too innocent for you too.”

“You sure about that?” Tig smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

“She’s soft-spoken and polite. That’s already miles above us, brother.” I said.

“What ya guys talking about?” Juice asked while joining us for a smoke.

“Your hot new best friend,” Tig said, bluntly.

“Dude, don’t hit on her. Please, I just got her to agree to come to the club party tonight.” That caught my attention and I turned to look at Juice.

“She’s coming? Doesn’t really seem like her scene.” I tried to sound only slightly curious.

“It’s not, she and I prefer to just have a quiet night in but she needs to get to know the rest of the club better,” Juice said.

“So how did you convince her to come? Promises of sexy times.” Tig wiggled his eyebrows. “You two done anything?”

“Gross, no. She’s like a little sister to me.” Juice said and I smirked slightly at that response.

“Good, because Happy here wants to get in them coveralls,” Tig told Juice and I turned to glare at him.

“Yeah, I know. Chibs told me like a week ago.” Juice said calmly and I turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“He… What!?” I asked, louder than I had intended. “I… don’t fucking like her.”

“Yeah, ya do. He thinks she’s too good for him.” Tig said to Juice.

“Oh, she is. I love you, Hap, but she’s all sorts of innocent.” Juice said.

“Is she really innocent though?” Tig smirked.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Do you know something?”

“Oh yeah, you’re not interested in her at all.” Tig chuckled.

“Shut up,” I grumbled before finishing off my cigarette.

“Hap, just admit you wanna fuck her into next week,” Tig said.

“Please, don’t admit that,” Juice said.

“Juicey boy, our Tacoma Killer wants to take your curvalicious bestie and do dirty dirty things to her… If he’s anything like me, he’s going to start by burying his tongue…”

“Tig! For the love of god, please… please… please stop talking!” Juice covered his ears and I couldn’t help but smirk at Juice.

“Tig, maybe you wanna fuck, Y/N?” I redirected the attention away from myself.

“I mean…. Motorboating those breasts would be my greatest accomplishment in life.” Tig smirked and my jaw clenched.

“I hate both of you.” Juice groaned before getting up and going over to his bike before driving off.

“Now that Juice is gone I’m going to give you some advice, brother,” Tig said. “Take that good girl and teach her how to be bad.”

“What?” I looked at him surprised, Tig chuckled before walking into the clubhouse. I pushed what Tig said out of my head before going back to the garage. Hearing you grumble into a car drew my attention over, I saw the frustration on your face and decided to take pity. Of course, being around you had me really distracted and I ended up with a face full of oil. Thankfully, I had an excuse to send her away and finish the damn car in peace.

After the car was running again, I went to my dorm and took a shower before the party. I got out of the shower and dressed in a white tank, jeans, and my kutte. Music started playing through the clubhouse and I headed out to the main room. Tig was near the pool table and I nodded at him, he passed me a stick once I was close enough. As we played the party went into full swing around us.

“Brother, you may want to look at the door,” Tig said suddenly as I was lining up for a shot.

“That’s not going to work,” I said.

“I’m serious, look at the door,” Tig said and I sighed before rolling my eyes. I finished lining up my shot before looking up at the door and I shot right into the pool table as my eyes landed on you. You were wearing a mesh see-through top that showed off your black bra and tattoos. You were covered in them, sleeves down to your wrists, a massive underboob that went all the way down to your where the hem of your pants were, and some on the tops of your breasts. Those coveralls did not do your body justice.

“Fuck…” I growled out.

“Guess she really isn’t that innocent,” Tig smirked. I completely forgot that Tig existed and made my way over to you. You and Juice were sitting up at the bar and I slid onto the stool next to yours.

“What…” I cleared my throat as that came out entirely too quiet, my mouth had gone dry. “What ya drinking?”

Reader’s POV

“Juice are you sure about this outfit?” I sighed while fiddling with the mesh top as I got off the back of Juice’s bike.

“You look fucking fantastic.” Juice smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Come on, let’s go have some fun.”

“Is this really fun though? I’d rather be on my couch right now.” I pouted.

“We’ll dance, we’ll drink, and play some pool with good music in the background,” Juice said.

“Fine, but I’m going to crash in your dorm,” I told him. “So you can’t ditch me for sex.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Juice chuckled as we made our way through the door. There were more people than I was expecting. Juice did say there were more charters here tonight.

“Okay, I want a drink.” I dragged Juice over to sit at the bar. Juice waved to the prospect behind the bar before I heard a raspy voice beside me.

“What ya drinking?” I turned and found Happy sitting in the stool beside me. I blushed under his gaze and nervously tucked my hair behind my ear.

“I um… I haven’t… decided yet.” I stuttered over my words and Happy smirked slightly. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything another voice cut him off.

“Well I think you should get a buttery nipple and hopefully we’ll get to see yours.” Rat said from the other side of the counter with a shit-eating grin on his face. I jumped at the loud bang echoed through the clubhouse; Happy had slammed his beer bottle down on the counter, hard. I looked over to find Happy glaring at Rat, a low growl coming from the back of his throat. Rat gulped audibly and scurried away, nearly tripping over his feet in the process.

“Sorry about him, kid is going to get his ass kicked.” Happy grumbled before looking back at me. “How about I just get you a beer?”

“A beer sounds great,” I blushed. He nodded before moving around the bar and grabbed a beer before making his way back. He passed it to me and sat down on the stool next to me. “Why are you sitting with me?”

“What do you mean?” Happy asked, his eyes meeting mine.

“You could be with any of the croweaters at this party but you’re wasting time here with me, why?” I asked him. Happy chuckled and leaned over, so close his lips were brushing against my ear and I could smell his cologne.

“Why would I want to be with one of them when I have a four-course meal right here to devour?” His teeth lightly nipped my earlobe and his hand moved to my thigh. The air left my body as he did and I couldn’t help but grab onto his upper arm to steady myself. He pulled his head back and looked me in the eyes, a smirk on his face as he could see the effect his words had on me. I smirked once I wrapped my head around his words.

“Are you going to devour me here in front of everyone? Or are you going to take me back to your dorm?” I stood up off my stool and raised an eyebrow at him. Happy let out another growl as he stood up from his stool, sending a shock through my body. He took my hand and lead me back towards the dorms, I looked back at Juice who was watching with wide eyes. I winked at him before letting out a giggle as I followed him to the hallway.

He opened one of the doors and as soon as I was through the doorway, he had me pushed against the wall. He kicked the door closed beside us and took my hands in one of his, putting them above my head. My breathing picked up and my eyes locked with his.

“I thought you were innocent but you are such a bad girl… aren’t you?” Happy smirked, his pointer finger from his free hand moving between my breasts over my mesh shirt.

“Innocent?” I asked. “Why did you think I was innocent?”

“Well, for one… you hide this delicious body under those horrible sweaters.” His lips start trailing kisses over her neck. “Two, you are incredibly sweet, and three, every time we’ve talked you get all stuttery.” He nibbled on a sensitive spot and I moaned loudly.

“Mmm… I like those sweaters and you’re so hot any woman would stutter over her words.” I gasped as he sucked on the spot, my hands gripping his arms hard.

“I’m going to take a knife to those sweaters.” Happy growled against my throat before suddenly grabbing my ass and picking me up. I squeaked and wrapped my legs around him. He pulled my top off and undid my bra, his mouth going back to my neck and trailing kisses down to my breasts.

“Fuck… Happy.” I moaned as he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. My nails dig into him as he playfully bites it, his hands going to the buttons on my pants. After undoing them, he sets me down on the ground and I kick them off quickly. He takes off his kutte and sets it on the dresser before pulling off his shirt as I undid his pants.

I pulled Happy into a hard and passionate kiss once his pants were off. He picked me up again and grinded into me, his cock straining against his boxers. Walking me over to his bed, laying me down and pulling back slightly. A slight whine came from the back of my throat as he does, Happy chuckled.

“Patience, kitten.” He smirked as he slowly pulled my panties down.

“But I want you…” I pouted, squirming slightly under his intense gaze.

“Oh, don’t worry… I’m going to take you,” He kissed in between my breasts. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. No other man is going to do you as good as I will, kitten.” He moved his lips downward after every word.

“Fuck…” I moaned out as Happy kissed my clit. He took my ankles and placed my legs over his shoulder before he slowly licked my pussy. My legs tightened around his head slightly as he started eating me out, Happy knew exactly what he was doing. Every lick and suck had my body on fire and had me moaning so loudly I was pretty sure I wasn’t going to be able to talk tomorrow.

He moved to suck hard on my clit while he slid two fingers inside me, fucking me hard and fast with them. My legs wrapped so tightly around his head that I felt like I was trying to suffocate him in my pussy as I came hard. Happy helped me ride out my orgasm with a groan, not seeming to care about the fact that my legs had caged him in.

“Happy… I can’t. Not now, I need your cock now please.” I begged as he started moving his fingers faster again. Happy growled and smirked up at me.

“Such a beautiful girl to beg for me... “ He playfully bit my mound which caused me to gasp and grip the blankets hard. “I wanna hear my naughty girl beg more.”

“H..Happy…” I moaned loudly as he added a third finger and started going harder. He curled his fingers inside me and my back arched as he hit a certain spot. “Fuck! Please, fucking god please fuck me… Happy, I need your hard thick cock to pound me into the mattress.”

“Oh, you do?” Happy smirked and bit my clit playfully. I moaned loudly, my hand going down to his head pulling him closer. Happy growled loudly as my nails scraped his scalp, sucking hard on my clit as he curled his fingers hitting my g-spot hard. I moaned out his name in a broken moan as I came hard around his fingers and over his tongue.

Happy helped me ride out my orgasm before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. A new wave of excitement came over me as I watched him lick my juices off his fingers, making me even wetter. He kissed his way up my body before he captured my lips in a hard kiss.

“Get on your knees, I’m going to pound you into the mattress as you asked me so nicely to do.” Happy smirked and pulled back enough to give me room to flip over. I smiled and rolled over onto my knees, letting out a little squeak as Happy pulled my ass up suddenly.

“Hap!” I moaned as Happy smacked my ass hard.  
“Such a perfect ass…” He chuckled as he grabbed a handful of it, squeezing it hard.

“Happy… please stop teasing.” I squirmed as he took two fingers and ran them teasingly over my pussy lips. I was so sensitive that I was on the verge of tears. “I need you so badly…please… just please…”

“As you wish,” Happy chuckled, he put his hand on the back of my head and shoved my face into the mattress. His free hand smacked my ass one more time before I felt the head of his cock rubbing against my entrance. I squirmed slightly, still sensitive from my two orgasms, my moans muffled by the mattress as he slid his thick cock in slowly.

Once he bottomed out, he let the pressure off of the back of my head so I could turn to the side and breathe in a gulp of air. His hand went back to my head and his fingers tangled in my hair. The other hand went to my hip and gripped it tightly before he started thrusting into me hard and deep, each thrust sending me deeper into the mattress.

“Fuck, Hap!” I screamed out in pleasure as he spanked my ass hard.

“My bad girl like that?” I could just hear the smirk in his voice as he spanked me harder. “God, your pussy is perfect…”

“Cock… so… fuck!” I gasped out between thrusts.

“What was that, beautiful?” Happy thrusted in harder before pausing deep inside me. I whimpered loudly, feeling like I was going to cry if he didn’t move soon. “What’s my cock?”

“Happy…” I attempted to move my hips and his grip tightened.

“Nope, not moving until you answer. Now answer!” He growled before smacking my ass so hard the sound bounced off the walls.

“So fucking amazing! Your cock is amazing! Fuck, you’re amazing.” I started crying slightly as the pleasurable torture was becoming too much.

“That’s a good girl…” Happy cooed, gently wiping the tears away before he started fucking me even harder. His hand leaving the back of my head and grabbing the other side of my hip. He moved my ass up more, his hands tightening on my hips. He started pounding into me harder than before.

I wasn’t even able to make coherent sounds anymore, his hips hitting my bruised ass every time he thrusted into me. His growls, the thrusts, his hands, his cock, everything about him was consuming my whole being. One hand slid down and rubbed my clit hard, pushing me so close to cumming. A particularly hard thrust sending me right over the edge with a scream of pleasure. 

“Y/N…” Happy growled out as he came right after me. We both stayed together, panting hard as we came down from our highs.

“Are you trying to kill me?” I breathlessly laughed.

“You’d thank me.” Happy chuckled as he slowly pulled out of me. He flopped down on the bed beside me and I giggled before lowering myself to the bed. I turn to the side and his arm wrapped around me, pulling me into his side.

“Going to keep me here?” I asked, cuddling against him.

“That was only round one.” Happy told me. “You better rest up, I won’t go as easy on you for round two.”


End file.
